


Lost and Found

by bitch_jpeg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Timeskip, Timeskip TsukkiYama, museum, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitch_jpeg/pseuds/bitch_jpeg
Summary: In which Yamaguchi finds himself lost in a large museum, only to find himself face to face with his old friend Tsukishima.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, tsukkiyama
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Lost and Found

Tadashi gnawed at the skin surrounding his fingernail, nipping aggressively at the raw flesh, having no more nail to chip off. He winced, moving from his thumb to his forefinger. Exhaling deeply, he glanced up at the monumental walls surrounding him, patterned with spectacles and treasures from the past. He’d lived in the Miyagi prefecture his whole life, yet somehow had never found himself in this particular museum. He did, however, find himself lost in this colossal institution.   
The mousy-haired man shuffled on his feet, eyeing up the directional signs above the doors. He bit down harder on his bloody finger. With a sigh, he made his best attempt to return to the front desk, in retrieval of a map, or a kind curator who might show him the way to the American History exhibit. Throughout most of his life he needn’t worry about directions, he was usually accompanied by Tsukishima, an old friend he hadn’t seen since high school. Through his lousy directional intuition he arrived at the front desk in nothing short of 30 minutes.   
Whoever had been at the front desk to take Tadashi’s entrance fee must have finished their shift. The freckled-face stared intently at the tall blonde crouched at the front desk.   
‘Crap!’ He thought, fumbling around in his pocket to recover his entry ticket. ‘Have I really been here for that long?’   
To his dismay, the ticket would become void in the next half hour. Tadashi shuffled hurriedly toward the front desk.   
“Uh e-excuse me?” He declared meekly. The blonde man snapped his head up, dazed, and Tadashi was met eye-to-eye with his messy-haired, spectacled old friend. His eyes darted from the golden brown eyes, to the naturally blonde hair, to the name tag that hung on a lanyard around his neck.  
“T-tsukki!” He exclaimed.  
“Long time no see, how can I help you?” Kei Tsukishima mumbled, bowing his head down, retreating from his wide-eyed shock.   
“Uh, well… I’m lost, do you know where the American History Exhibition is?” Tadashi sighed. His hand darted back to the confines of his mouth, almost instinctively. Gnawing once more at his bruised fingertips.   
“Yeah, it’s right next to the Art History Exhibit,”   
“A-and where is that?” The freckled man mumbled, eyes glued to the floor. He wondered how Tsukishima could be so dense, even now.   
“You should have passed it on the way down here. It’s not hard to miss,” Kei scoffed, raising his head with a mocking smirk. Tadashi felt his face grow a violent shade of red. He parted his lips but all he could do was stifle a pathetic “um”, swallowing the lump in his throat and feeling his eyes sting as they welled with tears.   
“Don’t cry, idiot.” Kei hissed, “I’ll show you where it is,” he rose from his desk, beckoning his coworker to take his position momentarily, before taking hold of Tadashi’s trembling hand and leading him out to the hallway.   
The two made their way round the corner, and Kei turned on his heel to face the shorter, snivelling man.   
“Seriously? Stop it,” he mumbled, fishing a crumpled napkin from his pocket and holding it out for Tadashi, who took it compliantly with his still shaking hand.   
“I just… thought I’d never see you again… and you don’t seem pleased to see me at all…” Tadashi spoke through gentle hiccups.   
“Of course I am,” Kei sighed. He took the shorter man’s free hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing tightly. “It’s just this way, what brings you here anyway?”   
“I’m meant to be studying for a final,”   
“Meant to be?”   
Tadashi giggled, bringing the colour back into his sullen cheeks. He smiled brightly with puffy pink eyes, and Kei felt a fierce pounding in his chest.   
“Meant to be, but I got lost and wasted a couple hours,” he grinned up at his spectacled friend.   
“Well you’re in luck it’s just round this corner,” Kei mumbled, feeling unusually bashful.   
“Thanks Tsukki!”   
The blonde man led his shorter companion to the exhibit, stopping dead before the entrance. That was the moment Tadashi felt like it would last forever, slowly the sounds of the museum came to a halt, the people froze, suddenly becoming parts of the exhibits, paintings, and even melding into the walls and floors. The lights dimmed until all that was left were the two of them, neither letting go of the others hand. He felt the pounding in his chest, pulsating through his fingertips and making its way up to his head.   
“We’re here,” Kei broke the long-lasting and awkward silence, speaking somewhat hesitantly. Tadashi fell harshly back into the cold reality.   
“I’m scared,” he mumbled.   
“You’re scared of the American History exhibit?” Kei teased. His freckled friend brought his free thumb to his lips, only to be stopped by a stern grip to the wrist. He glanced up at the jarringly taller man.   
“I’m scared that if I let go, we’ll never see each other again- but this time for real, Tsukki… you never answered my calls, you didn’t even text. What part about going to different universities meant we had to stop being friends…?” His eyes welled with tears once more, and he erupted into a spell of sobs and quiet hiccups.   
Kei bowed his head, braiding his free hand with the fingers of Tadashi’s. The two faced one another in another moment of awkward silence.   
“I’m right here, if you can’t find me you know where I’ll be,” Kei hummed.   
“No I don’t know that-“ Tadashi started.   
“Yamaguchi, I’ll be right here. I work here, idiot,” Kei grinned, thumbing the tears from beneath Tadashi’s eyes. The freckled man grinned back, and Kei pressed his lips against Tadashi’s forehead.   
“You better go study for that final,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I haven’t posted a fic in years please be nice


End file.
